rabydosversefandomcom-20200213-history
Humans
Humans are a species of bipedal, mammal-like beings that build civilisations and invent various tools. Biology Humans consist of average-sized beings of two upper limbs tipped with a hand of five fingers, and two lower limbs with a foot of five toes at each. Human bodies developed different features for each physical sex: males have deeper voices, more toughness and physical strength (if they stay physically fit), and are more likely to be aggressive; while females have more visible breasts on their chests, lighter voices, and (depending on culture or preference) longer hair. Races and ethncities (Rabydosverse) True humans of Jerde * Mannurling (northern Palkyras, most of Daleskarnia, most of Randros, northern Darros, northwest Laron: "White", peach skin) ** True Mannurlings *** Darroskei **** Bujanski **** Turodarians *** Rakolans **** Marnosyns **** Arkolans **** Uvjorans *** Nordics/Rannarisk **** Besotrosk ***** Hothrovians **** Baesorjans *** Randrosians **** Ardeschen **** Rexorians *** Tuksharans *** Archonians *** Pelgirs *** Elloneo ** Near-Mannurlings (mixed ancestry) *** Gauvajuts *** Zarijanians **** Kalambouris * Rifandian (Rifandi, southern Palkyras: "Black", dark brown skin) ** Omayerans ** Kikorins ** Ronqovians * Vozonid (central Palkyras: reddish skin) ** Irajonians ** Vozonids ** Arantarese * Auguntum (southern Palkyras: reddish skin) ** Bivosar/Arosilans ** Siangwaanian aborigines *** Kjongkjong *** Uweh'tal ** Perenians ** Varn Vennians ** Srononids * Wilaken (east of Laron: reddish skin) ** Wonao of Bujan and Irajon ** Borundians ** Iozaeans * Tangatids (southeastern Laron: brown skin) ** Daranians ** Hilawians ** Arusians * Laronian (most of eastern Laron: tan skin) ** Pinogunians ** Paramosirians ** Daizhouvians *** Siangwaanians ** Tamaturans ** Ragiseans ** Tchukorjans * Tornarin/Vilonid (Toralis, western Palkyras: brown skin) * Rankamid (central Palkyras: brown skin) ** Gimbarsians * Zaranids (eastern Randros, Hazara, southern Palkyras: tan skin) ** Rabydosians ** Umbirabians * Aryani (western Laron: brown skin) ** Dashadeshans ** Prisapurans * Damilhans (southwestern Laron: brown skin) * Thralii ** Thralondians ** Derruvins * Mixed? True humans outside Jerde * Freyrgardians (peach skin) * Baranorians (peach skin) * Vozonids (reddish skin) Near-humans and species similar to humans * Arnadjanai (peach, tan skin) ** Jennomborins ** Bujanski Arnadjanai ** Kitasian Arnadjanai ** Nandesrin * Epadwaranai (peach skin) ** Pelarins ** Harolans ** Heronoi *** Millasians * Vigefionians (peach skin) * Imdegabat (tan and brown skin) * Greyfolk (pale skin) ** The greyfolk are a species of hominid that diverged from the ancestors of ancient humanity around the First Age. They are the only other sapient lifeform that is native to the planet Jerde. * Hybrids (various, depending on ancestry) Extra note Race is a more serious matter in the societies of Jerde, as many of those societies take pride in ethnic purity. Nonetheless, many societies throughout Jerde consider interracial relationships to be acceptable, but not so much in many Mannurling countries, Heronoja, and Borunda. This devotion towards preserving race was fuelled by certain attempts by powerful empires to forcibly integrate all humans into a single community or race, from Red Ardesch to the Gauvajut Empire's Human Sanctification Project. In the Collectionverse and Rinnarverse Humans are the dominant species of the planet Earth, and the only known sapient life-form in the universe. Some people classify Earth humans into different, clear-cut races, based on their genetic origins, physical features, and cultural standards. Their theories have fallen into disuse due to recent scientific research, and their association with discrimination throughout history. Some people instead seek to make all human "races" into a single ethnicity, mainly to put a quick end to racism, poverty, inequality, individuality, and pollution. Among these advocates include the Earth Union, who seeks to impose a global government by force. In later times, humans diverged into several mutated races and ethnicities, due to centuries of isolation and frequent genetic modification. Two such subspecies developed from humans are the Galaxials and the Snowfolk. Trivia * You (the reader) and the author are humans, just like everyone else on this planet. * Igarinoids refer humans as manu, after the Freyrgardian word mann and the Tuksharan-Sanskrit word manuṣya. A derisive term that evolved from intentional mispronunciations of those terms include mangul, "human mangler" or "savage human". ** Vigefionians call humans thestrai or thessai, after a word for "doll" because humans were not as advanced as them. ** Imdegabat and Nabenans also refer humans as manat, but they also insultingly call humans guti or guz, which mean "barbarian" or "blockhead". Category:Sentients Category:Species Category:Real world